blessed_a_charmed_spinofffandomcom-20200215-history
Magic School
Magic School is an institution of magic created by the Council of Elders thousands of years ago, after untrained magic destroyed Atlantis. History Early Foundation 20th Century 2003 to 2004 Evil taking over and Reclaiming by the Charmed Ones Throughout Blessed Pip Comes Home When Pip Muniz-Halliwell arrives at Halliwell Manor, Phoebe has a premonition after her hugging her son and she sees the Dominus Trinus spell and a creature opening its eyes. Leo and Phoebe argue about allowing Pip his powers and Piper reluctantly agrees with Leo, reminding Phoebe of what Jeremy Burns told them and Prue seventeen years ago. Phoebe finally agrees with Leo and the three adults take Wyatt, Chris and Melinda to Magic School. Later in the attic, when Pip is knocked out by a demon; Piper says they did desert Pip in the Manor alone and he must've found the attic, the Book and the two demons as Phoebe says that all they did was take the kids to Magic School, that they were only gone for a few seconds. Andy explains that Magic School was created by the Elders and which time works different at Magic School. Halliwells Cloaked; Blessed Ones continue the fight Book of Shadows : The Elders established Magic School as a training ground for young magic users. Set apart in a separate realm, hidden portals all over the Earth allowed access to the school for those who have permission to enter. The school was set up as a safe environment for learning and protective wards were created to keep the students safe from death during their studies. Those wards were breached when the Charmed Ones went into hiding, allowing Magic School to fall under demon dominion until it could be reclaimed. School Description Magic School is a place where young or novice good witches and other supernatural beings learn to improve their magical craft and study their history. There are classes for students in telekinesis, spell casting, potion making, astral projection, medieval weaponry and also basic classes like literature. The school also has a nursery for young children. It is magically protected so that no evil can enter in order to protect the often vulnerable students. On one occasion, the Headless Horseman was magically created and began to decapitate faculty members. Fortunately, the school is also magically protected so that no one can be hurt or killed while on premises (except for demons and other evil beings), and the Horseman's effects are soon returned to normal. Magic School was originally run by Gideon but after it was revealed that he sought to kill one of the Charmed Ones' child (Wyatt), Wyatt's father, Leo, killed Gideon, thus leaving the school to close. However, Paige Matthews was able to stand up for the necessity of the school, and reluctantly took over as headmistress. After almost a year of being headmistress, Paige sought a life away from magic, and after recently becoming a mortal again, Leo gladly took over for her. It is also insulated against temporal changes i.e. people in place at Magic School would not be affected by any shifts to the current timeline in the outside world. Magic School is a magical structure of unknown size and shape. The main hall is said to be endless and connects the different sections of the school. Aside from classrooms, the nursery and student living, there are also dungeons. At one point, Phoebe Halliwell has also been in a cave where she went on a vision quest with a Shaman student named Enola. The library of Magic School is home to hundreds, if not thousands, of books containing all kinds of magical subjects. The library is overseen by Miss Donovan. It library also contains various books from the mortal world, including Harry Potter and The Lord of the Rings. The former Literature Professor, Mr. Monkeyshines, once tried to ban many of these books for a number of ungrounded reasons. Location The school resides in a different realm and has hidden portals all over the earth that allow access to those who have permission to enter. The school is protected by magic, making it impossible for evil beings to enter and protecting those inside from death. When a witch concentrates, he or she will be able to see the real Magic School; a floating fortress of walls, gates and pagoda towers and roofs. Other Institutions Currently, Magic School is one of two magical institutions known, the other being Newcastle College of the Magical Arts. Portals In Happy Birthday Pip! You're A Witch!, we learn that the school has hidden portals all over the earth that allow access to those who have permission to enter. One portal was mentioned to be in the basement of Halliwell Manor so Leo Wyatt could have easy access to the school as headmaster. However it has been removed since Leo and Piper moved into Phoebe's condo and the Elders gave Leo the power of orbing back while keeping him human. List of Portals to Magic School: * A portal in the Halliwell Manor (off/on) * The Golden Gate Bridge (presumably) * A deserted cottage * A portal in Nepal Faculty Headmasters * Gideon: One of the most powerful Elders, was made Headmaster of the school, and he served as Head for years, employing teachers such as Mrs. Winterbourne for the nursery, Mr. Feeney for Telekinesis classes, and Sigmund as his assistant. After Gideon's corruption and, later, death at the hands of Leo, the school was to be closed, as there was no one willing to fight this decision of the Elders. * Paige Matthews: Eventually changing the Elders' decision about Magic School's closure, she was unwillingly made Headmistress. After finding the line of work stressful, during which she hired Drake dè Mon as Literature Professor and made Miss Donovan his teaching assistant, she resigned and Leo took her place. * Leo Wyatt: As the new Headmaster, he is highly popular, and even taught Advanced Combat classes, but later left after assuming a new identity, leaving the school defenseless. Demons later managed to break into the school once Zankou had broken through the defensive shields, and all of the students and teachers fled. Over a year later, the Charmed Ones reclaimed the school and Leo returned to teaching. Other Staff * Diann Urnik: History Professor * Mrs. Winterbourne: Nursery Teacher * Miss Donovan: Librarian and Literature Assistant * Mr. Monkeyshines: Former Literature Professor * Lawrence: Corporealization Professor * Mr. Feeney: Telekinesis Professor * Bailey: Librarian * Sigmund: Gideon's Assistant and Former Advanced Magic Professor * Drake dè Mon: Former Literature Professor Known Classes * History of Magic * Corporealization * Literature (Taught by Mr. Monkeyshines, Drake dè Mon) * Levitation * Controlling and using powers: It can be presumed that this was a class that teaches how to control powers and effectively use them. * World History (Taught by Diann Urnik, the Guardian of the Urn) Advanced Courses * Advanced Combat * Advanced Magic * Advanced Astral Projection * Advanced Orbing * Advanced Potion Making * Advanced Spell Casting * Advanced Medieval Weaponry * Advanced Telekinesis (Taught by Mr. Feeney) * Advanced Magical Compositions (Taught by Drake dè Mon) Notes and Trivia * It is believed that Magic School is located somewhere around the Golden Gate Bridge (be it on another plane, dimension or hidden from the human eye) because the bridge is visible through the windows in some episodes. * Magic School's main room has changed in size and structure over time. * Magic School has certain similarties to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy from the Harry Potter series. It is believed Magic School was created by the Charmed writers due to the success of the Harry Potter series. * Though it was stated no one could die in Magic School, Gideon was able to kill Sigmund with Molecular Dispersion. * Magic School has satellite television according to Paige. * In the series of Charmed, there was no mention of "portals". Whitelighters orbed in from anywhere and witches used Teleportation Potions or spells. * According to Andy, time works differently at Magic School than it does in the Mortal World. A few seconds at Magic School is a few minutes in the Mortal World. Category:BLESSED Category:Locations Category:Places Category:Magic Places Category:Schools Category:Work Places